conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Estreoth/Etrothos
Etrothos, sometimes referred to as the Heartland, is the largest and most populated continent on Estreoth. Following the fall of the Kingdom of Estreoth, Etrothos was the location of the rebirth of human civilization, chiefly the Kingdom of Morith and the Kirali. Etymology The Alemnii called Etrothos Kimyatajem, meaning Conquered Land in Old Amarthias. However the humans have long called the land Etrothos even before the rise of the Alemnii. The words true meaning has been lost over the ages. The Kirali called the continent Ehnklinas, which translates to Land Blessed by the Sky. History Prior to the Great Cataclysm, Etrothos was the heartland of the Kingdom of Estreoth. During that time, most of the continent was a lush, fertile land, including the Barafet Desert. Now Etrothos serves as the heartland of Estreoth and was the location where modern civilization arose. Alemnii Rule Before the rise of the Ancient Kingdom, human civilization flourished throughout Estreoth, Etrothos especially. Late Iron-age civilizations on par with our ancient Greece and Rome flourished throughout the world. At this time in history, magic played a relatively small role in human society. Although its existence had been known since the dawn of humanity, only a few schools of thought dedicated time to it. Perhaps this is one of the reasons why the Alemnii utterly crushed humanity. The hundred kingdoms throughout Etrothos were slowly conquered by the Alemnii. The Alemnii arrived on the continent sometime after 5000 BM and within 200 years the continent was completely subjugated. Over time, the Alemnii destroyed every trace of human civilization. Major cities were blasted from the face of Estreoth, monuments were destroyed, even human culture was replaced with worship of the god-like Alemnii. Humanity was had been reduced to slaves. Over time Etrothos became the central region of the Ancient Kingdom. Regions like the Vehra Grassland were used as farmland while the warm, tropical Ginryu Sea was used to build homes for the Alemnii. Eventually the capital of Ancient Kingdom, Koruisrahinam, was built floating above the Ginryu. When the great war between the Ancient Kingdom and Koniim Empire, most of the Alemnii cities on Etrothos were destroyed. The slave camps were mostly ignored with the exception of those near major settlements. Following the catacylsm in 641 BM, the former human slaves of the Alemnii were free to rebuild society, despite the damage to the world. Rebirth of Civilization The Morithian calender officially marks the dawn of the modern age at the founding of Morith. Although the Kirali people created a civilzation in the second century BM, Morith was by far the most successful. Over the next milenia, Mira would arise in the Ginryu, Jishe would emerge from the Jurasha and Anktolia would be founded at the Great Oasis. Several others would arise in the east. By the fifth century, civilization once again stood strong in Etrothos. Nations * Kingdom of Anktolia * Arcasia * Hetrean Empire * Higarde * Rune Republic * Vehrean City-States Regions * Barafet Desert * Dolen Highlands * Jenam Valley * Jurasha Jungle * Lorien Plains * Northern Barrens * Vehra Wasteland Category:Estreoth Category:Regions